yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 043
から じられるもの | romaji = Sorezore no Ketsui Kokoro kara Shinjirareru Mono | japanese translated = Everyone's Determination! That Which is Wholeheartedly Believable | episode number = 43 | japanese air date = January 28, 2009 | english air date = July 25, 2009 | japanese opening = Last Train - The New Morning | japanese ending = CROSS GAME | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Jester Lord | animation director = Nagare Namikaze }} "Surely You Jest, Part 1", known as "Resolve Each Their Own! That Which is Wholeheartedly Believable" is the forty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on January 28, 2009 and in the United States on July 25, 2009. Summary Satellite .]] In Satellite, people discuss the appearance of the Earthbound Immortal and the disappearance of the people used to Summon it. One guy states that it's at least got nothing to do with them. In an abandoned building overhead, Crow shouts down that it has everything to do with them. He introduces himself as an ally of justice, who's passing by, before mounting his Duel Runner and soaring over his audience in the direction of the B.A.D. The spectators advise against it, as he could get offered to Summon a monster. Crow advises them to go somewhere safe, and warns the Dark Signers that he is coming. Goodwin's island Yusei reflects on what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers; that they are no longer of this world and worries about Kalin. Luna looks at him in concern. Sitting nearby, Akiza observes that he's suffering. Luna is surprised to hear Akiza too knows how Yusei is feeling. Akiza explains that since Yusei cherishes the bonds between friends, having someone close become a Dark Signer is difficult for him. Akiza inquires if Luna is ready to fight. Luna feels she'll be okay, she tells Akiza while remembering Ancient Fairy Dragon, since she has a reason to fight. Akiza finds it remarkable for someone Luna's age to feel as such. Yusei walks by and Luna approaches him to say something. Yusei tells her he'd rather be alone and exits the room. Akiza gets up to leave somewhere else. Luna stands alone to worry over Yusei, while Jack watches from the stairway overhead. In Goodwin's office, Lazar contacts him via monitor to say everything is running smoothly. Outside Yusei sits on a bench, moping about Kalin. He sees Jack approach him and admits to feeling responsible if Kalin is really dead. He continues to blame himself and comes close to crying as he wonders what he's going to do. Jack seizes Yusei by the collar, says he'll tell him what to do and delivers a massive punch to Yusei's stomach. Akiza walks through a garden admiring the roses. She reflects on a conversation she had with her parents. Back then Akiza decided to fight the Dark Signers as a Signer. Setsuko would have preferred if she didn't undertake such a dangerous tasks, as they have just become a family again. Akiza had been happy they had accepted her without turning back, that's why she felt she couldn't turn away from this either and considered it her duty. Setsuko didn't understand how it was her duty. Akiza explained the Arcadia Movement's motives to bring the world into chaos and she had been one of their members. Setsuko argued back that it wasn't her fault, she was being used. Although Akiza agreed, she can't let things pass, as a disaster is about to hit New Domino City. If her powers have a purpose that involves helping people, she thinks this is it. Hideo was concerned about her powers, if she can't fully control them, they may turn against her. Since she wants to do something she wholeheartedly believed in and will have Yusei on her side, Hideo gave his blessing. Setsuko was still concerned, but Hideo encouraged her to have faith in their daughter as she had found what she truly must do. In the present, Akiza thanks her father. Inside the mansion's dining hall, Leo excitedly helps himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna finds him and dashes over. Leo invites her to have some of the food, but she tells him off for being the only one who's relaxing. While he argues that it would be waste of good food otherwise, Luna tries to tell him there's no time for that. Leo counters all Luna's points saying he doesn't care since he's not a Signer. Luna gives up and tells him to go picnicking in Satellite for all she cares, and begins to walk away. Leo lowers his head and ashamedly admits that he won't be going. Luna stops walking and turns her head slightly. Leo then repeats what he said, but this time says he won't be going to the Satellite. Luna fully turns to face him and asks what he means. Leo then turns away from her. Luna says his name worriedly (in the dub she stays silent, and Leo says "I think It's time we part ways."). B.A.D. Crow paces through the B.A.D. planning to take care of one or two Dark Signers before Yusei returns. He spots Lazar making his way up a stairs below him. Mistaking him for a Dark Signer, Crow fires down a lasso tying him up. After jumping down to meet him, Crow finds the rope is now around a pipe, with Lazar nowhere in sight. Lazar emerges from behind a large piece of debris, snickering that Crow can't catch him with that. Lazar continues to laugh as he runs away, having Crow chase him into a warehouse. On entering Crow has lost Lazar, but the man appears on a crane gradually lowering itself. He says he is neither hiding nor running and that Crow shouldn't be here right now. Crow laughs that he was right about Lazar being a Dark Signer. Lazar stats that has been a misunderstanding; he had thought Crow to be the Dark Signer with his criminal markings. The crane reaches the ground and Lazar hops off. He slides a projector out of his sleeve that contains info on marked criminals. Glancing at Crow's profile, he sees he is acquainted with Yusei and Jack. Crow now believes Lazar is not a Dark Signer (in the dub he still does), but demands to know who he is. Lazar apologizes for not doing so earlier and introduces himself as the right hand man of Director Goodwin of the Security Maintenance Bureau, Lazar. He advises Crow not to approach the hole in the area and turns to leave. Crow launches a Duel Disk cuff onto Lazar's Duel Disk, forcing him into a Duel. Crow demands to know why he's here and hadn't his boss told Yusei to defeat the Dark Signers. It being classified information, Lazar says he is not obligated to tell a sewer rat such as Crow. Crow yanks at the cuff and asks who he's calling a "sewer rat" and being a "demon clown", Lazar is in no position to talk. Remarking that Crow is quite a fool, he agrees to Duel. Crow attaches the other end of the cuff to his own Duel Disk and remarks that this will serve as warm up before beating the Dark Signers. Lazar snickers and both players ready their Duel Disks. Crow goes first and Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" in Attack Mode. Whipping out his projector, Lazar reads that Crow's Deck is centered around the "Blackwings". Crow Special Summons "Gale the Whirlwind" in Attack Mode. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Lazar observes that Crow has played both a Tuner and a non-Tuner, but hasn't performed a Synchro Summon. Crow laughs and invites Lazar to take his turn. Goodwin's island Jack punches Yusei again and claims that seeing Yusei look at him like an abandoned pet dog for losing to Kalin makes Jack sick. He asks where the Yusei Fudo that dragged him off his throne as King and humiliated him has gone. He claims it wasn't Kalin that died, but Yusei. Although Kalin was once their friend, Jack says he is now their enemy and they must fight him. He orders Yusei to deal with it. Jack makes another swing at Yusei again, but both end up simultaneously punching each other in the cheek. Yusei grasping his pride, claims he is not dead. Jack smiles to see Yusei this way. Luna asks Leo why he said he isn't coming to Satellite. Leo turns to her and says that he get's carried away sometimes, and says that's why when people start saying he needs to be a hero and protect his little sister, even he starts feeling that way, and finishes by saying It's stupid. He then says that after he lost to Sayer, Leo admits sadly that he doesn't think he can be a hero. Luna begins to tear up, and says his name. He turns from her, and discloses how he'd used to feel Luna was a pain, since her frailness prevented him leaving the house, so he couldn't go to tournaments or any of the King's autograph sessions. Luna admits that she had knew and had always wanted to apologize. She apologizes (In the dub, Leo interrupts her before she can her apology through.), but Leo tells her there is no need and she'd only be putting him to shame, since she's "awesome", she's a Signer, a reincarnation of an ancient warrior, completely different from him, which causes Luna to widen her eyes in shock. He explains that he now feels that he is the one who is holding Luna back and if he went, he'd only be getting in the way. He tries to cheer up the mood, saying she'll still be cheering her on, but Luna starts to cry; as she is also scared and had hoped to have Leo with her when she needs him. She doesn't expect Leo to be a hero, but just there to protect her, like he has always done (in the dub Luna says "I don't care if you're not a signer. You're my brother, and that…that makes you my hero). Outside Yusei and Jack sit around on the grass. Yusei thanks Jack for opening his eyes. (In the dub, Yusei adds that Jack's words hit harder than his punches.) With the Dark Signers pushing the world into danger, Yusei is concerned about his friends in Satellite and what he holds dear. Jack is familiar with Yusei's same old routine and acts unmoved, but takes Carly's glasses out of his jacket and thinks to himself that he also has things to protect. A distance away, Mina watches the two. Seconds later, Akiza approaches the boys to tell them she shall fight with them. She is followed by Luna, who is glad to hear Yusei will be going. Next Leo approaches the group. He says that he now knows Yusei is cool because he always fights with belief in himself. He approaches Jack, saying he's also cool, even if he's not King anymore. That's why he plans to be cool just like them. Jack is upset by Leo's comment and tells him off, remarking that a brat like him can never be cool. But to no avail, as Leo repeatedly says that he will. (In the dub, Leo say's Jack's awesome, even if he isn't the best anymore, to which Jack replies that "Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best." Even if Leo assures that he will keep looking up to him, Jack then adds that he will always be the best. Leo then continues to pester him about not being the best anymore.) B.A.D. Lazar sets 3 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Crow is surprised that he didn't even Summon a monster and asks did he not have any monsters in his hand. Although he did have monsters, Lazar snickers and passes play to Crow. Crow wants to wrap things up quickly, but remarks that Lazar's 3 face-downs will pose an issue to that. (In the dub, Crow thinks that Lazar's expecting Crow to attack, hence the face-downs.) Regardless, he tries to initiate a swift attack. He first attacks with "Bora the Spear", but Lazar activates "Imperial Manners", which is why he had Summoned no monsters. Both of Crow's monsters are about to be destroyed, but Crow activates his own face-down, "Urgent Tuning" in the hopes of using his monsters for a Synchro Summon, rather than have them destroyed. Although he sees it as a waste of his trump card, it looks to be his only option. Lazar however chains "Discord", disallowing Synchro Summons. "Imperial Manners" resolves, destroying Crow's monsters. Crow is shocked at Lazar's tactics, but Lazar had guessed he was planning to perform a Synchro Summon, judging by Crow's first move. Crow tells him not to get cocky and Sets a card, ending his turn. As Lazar begins his turn, he asks Crow, why he has entered such a dangerous area. Crow retorts back that it's obvious; his surefire combos are going to beat the Dark Signers. Lazar instructs him to drop the matter, as he is no match for the Dark Signers. Crow argues back that it's the duelists with a heated fighting spirit that win in the end. Lazar compliments him in a patronizing way, before declaring that he will show him where he stands. Lazar Summons "Jester Lord" and has it attack Crow directly. Crow finds this odd as "Jester Lord" has 0 ATK, but Lazar explains that since "Jester Lord" is the only monster on the field, it gains 1000 ATK for every Spell and Trap Card on the field, giving it 3000 ATK. Crow plays "Dust Tornado" targeting "Discord", in the hopes of having the 2 Traps removed, hence dropping the ATK of "Jester Lord" to 1000. Lazar chains "Imperial Custom", preventing the destruction of "Discord". With "Dust Tornado" gone, "Jester Lord" has 2000 ATK and attacks Crow, dropping his Life Points to 2000. Crow laughs that Lazar is good and wouldn't have expected such crazy dueling from someone in the Bureau. Lazar thanks him and complements him on decreasing the ATK of "Jester Lord". Crow embraces himself to enjoy the Duel, for what it's worth. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs. Lazar Turn 1: Crow Crow draws. He then Normal Summons "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" (1700/800) in Attack Position. He then Special Summons "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind" (1300/400) from his hand via its effect in Attack Position. Crow then sets a card. Turn 2: Lazar Lazar draws "Distrain Card". He then Sets three cards. Lazar's hand contains "Distrain Card", "Jester Confit" and "Jester Lord". Turn 3: Crow Crow draws. "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" attacks directly, but Lazar activates his face-down "Imperial Manners" to destroy all Attack Position monsters that Crow controls. Crow activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning" to immediately Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster, but Lazar activates his face-down "Discord", which forbids both players from Synchro Summoning. The effect of "Imperial Manners" then destroys "Blackwing - Bora the Spear" and "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". Crow sets a card. Turn 4: Lazar Lazar draws "Jester Lord" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jester Lord", it gains 1000 ATK for each Spell/Trap on the field. There are currently three ("Jester Lord": 0 → 3000/0). Crow activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Discord", but Lazar activates his face-down "Imperial Custom", which prevents all Continuous Trap Cards other than "Imperial Custom" from being destroyed ("Jester Lord": 3000 → 2000/0). "Jester Lord" attacks directly (Crow 4000 → 2000). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, when Crow sees the lair of the Dark Signers he says that he must go get his Duel Runner, he said nothing in the original. * In the original, the people talking about the Shadow Duel didn't describe it as an optical illusion. * In the dub, one of the people says that everyone should Stop crying like a bunch of Kuribohs, in the original the man said that he thought it was all just lies. * In the dub, the people from the Satellite tell Crow not to go to the Dark Signers lair because it's "scary", in the original, they said that the monster would get him. * In the dub, when Yusei is seen in Goodwin's mansion, he says that he can't believe that Kalin is a Dark Signer, he said nothing in the original. * In the dub, the scene of Rex Goodwin telling Yusei that the Dark Signers aren't "Part of this world" is replaced with Yusei meeting Kalin as a Dark Signer. * In the dub, when Luna (Ruka) sees Yusei she tries to get his attention, she said nothing in the original. * In the dub, when Luna (Ruka) remembers about Ancient Fairy Dragon she says she's doing this to help someone, she said nothing in the original. * In the dub, when Jack goes to confront Yusei he tells him that he needs to be strong, he said nothing in the original. * In the original, Yusei didn't used to play "King of the Deck" with Kalin (Kiryu). * In the dub, when Akiza (Aki) walks through the garden she describes it as peaceful and wishes she could stay there forever, she said nothing in the original. * In the dub, the scene of Jack punching Yusei in the face is removed, and is replaced by another shot of him punching Yusei's stomach again. * In the dub, the scene of Jack and Yusei punching each other is removed. * In the original, by the time the Duel started Crow stopped believing that Lazar (Yeager) was a Dark Signer; in the dub, Crow still thought this. Mistakes * In the dub, "Imperial Custom" has the same artwork as "Imperial Manners". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.